


Wanting for the Impossible.

by Allycatsub



Series: Fireteam: Polybia [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I got the urge to write something happy for my Hunter for once, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, This is really gay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycatsub/pseuds/Allycatsub
Summary: Araxia gets her happy ending.





	Wanting for the Impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and also my first actual fic, so that's a thing. I got the urge to write some nice fluff for my Exo Hunter, after her story was nothing but angst.

Araxia-14 sat by the stream in the farm. The secluded spot beyond the barn-turned-hangar and the makeshift soccer pitch had become her favourite spot in recent memory. Ever since construction had begun on the Tower, most guardians had begun to relocate back to the city.

She liked the quiet, the gentle trickling of the stream became almost meditative for her. She flexed her fingers, tentatively, as if trying to coax something out of her core. She had been experimenting with her own Light in the previous weeks.

Arc came naturally to her, overclocking her processor and drawing from her core, she harnessed the arc like a fish to water. Solar light was more difficult, but with Cayde’s help, she became a natural, her golden gun ringing out with each shot. It was the Void that she had trouble with.

She always had trouble with Void for as long as she can remember. She was always jealous of how easily it came to Cal. Xia thought back to the days preceding the fall, quiet days with Cal in their small apartment.

She had seen other hunters harness the void, Cayde had a band of Nightstalkers running patrols solo. Xia figured that was her best path, lacking a fireteam to call her own.

“The void is different,” Cal’s words rattled around in her mind, “It’ll be harder for you, I think. You don’t feel hunger, can shut out want. Void light feeds off those feelings. It’s a hunger you feel in your very bones, a want for something you know doesn’t- can’t exist.”

Her fingers twitched, every fan motor in her body whirred faster as something stirred inside her. “A Hunger you feel in your very bones,” she whispered to herself. She knew hunger, in theory, knew it was a pit you feel in your abdomen, a lack of something.

She breathed slow, focusing on her core, she shut down a number of non-essential processors in her abdomen. It felt empty, like a dead-space in her body. She could feel something stir, just beneath her fingertips. Paradoxically it felt like Arc, but at the same time, it felt like nothing at all.

“A want for something you know doesn’t- can’t exist.” This one was easy. She thought of Cal, of Jirren. She longed to feel their touch, to feel Cal’s lips against her own, to hear Jirren’s laugh just once.

The Void pulsed against her fingertips, it didn’t feel like Arc now, it felt like static, like when something is broken, or when connections become severed.

Xia spun up her optics, deep purple shining in the night. She had lost track of time. Hours had gone by, possibly days, she couldn’t be sure. The stream trickled on, almost hypnotic, and Xia latched onto the feeling in her fingertips.

She latched onto the feeling of emptiness in her core, the feeling of grief mixed with dread and rage, her longing for her old Fireteam, and all at once, the static in her fingertips exploded through her entire body.

She couldn’t feel her frame, it was like every receptor in her body shut down, but she was still standing. A small, purple, pulsating orb of void light manifested in her left hand.

“Once you find it,” Cal’s words echoed, “You never forget it. The first time’s always the hardest.”

Xia heard a twig snap behind her, and every one of her reactionary processors kicked into overdrive. She leapt back over the stream, whipped her body around and pulled the void bow into existence.

She drew back an arrow of Void Light and aimed at the sound. Only at the last possible second did she register what she saw. But it was too late. Her fingers loosed the Void Arrow, it sailed towards the Warlock.

In the last moment, a shield intercepted the arrow. As it hit, both the shield and arrow exploded in a shower of Void Light. “What the hell kind of way is that to greet an old friend?!”

The words hit her like a train. Her optics worked into overdrive, trying to see in the darkness. She could hear the familiar heavy footfalls of a titan approaching her.

The Awoken stepped up, easily a foot taller than Xia, her hands on her hips. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said, “Don’t you know you can’t kill ghosts?”

Xia looked up at the Awoken in front of her, and if she had a heart, this is where it would skip a beat. “I-- You--”

“I… You...” the Awoken mimicked, “Geez, when did you become so easily flustered?” She stepped back and moved to the Warlock, looking her over quickly, like a worried mother making sure her child wasn’t harmed too badly.

The warlock smiled at her and nodded. “It’s okay dear heart, I’m fine,” she said, her voice soft. “I think we just startled her is all.”

“You don’t say,” replied the awoken with a roll of her eyes, “It’s been a minute, I forgot how twitchy Xia gets when she’s left alone,”

The warlock gently squeezed the Awoken’s hand and moved over to the stream. With little to no effort, she kicked off the ground and floated across, landing just in front of Xia. She looked over the Exo’s features and smiled. “Hi,” was all she could manage, her voice barely a whisper.

Xia was stunned silent, she just stared into the amber eyes she fell in love with years ago. She didn’t think, couldn’t think. She leaned in and kissed Cal, and it was just like the first time they kissed nearly a hundred years ago.

“Well, that’s certainly a novel way of saying hello,” Jirren piped up from across the stream, “You two maybe wanna come back over here so we can reunite where it’s not freezing? I saw a nice campfire by the hangar,”

Xia leapt across the stream and sprinted into Jirren’s arms. It had been all too long since she felt  
her embrace.

Jirren laughed and spun-hugged Xia before looking down at her with loving, bright yellow eyes. “Hey, you,” she said, her mouth curling into that half-smile Xia had missed so much. She leaned down and kissed Xia.

Xia had forgotten just how much she had missed Jirren since the Black Garden. Her entire body relaxed into Jirren’s arms as they kissed. She didn’t want or need to know how they were back, all that mattered to Xia was that she had her Fireteam back. All that mattered was that she had her lovers back.

“Shit,” she said a few hours later, rousing Cal from her sleep, “I need a new want to summon the Void now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was my first foray into fic writing. If you liked it, I have a [writing blog](http://kaldwinwrites.tumblr.com) where I post a load of original fiction, and my main [tumblr](http://serketssecret.tumblr.com), if any of y'all want to give a follow, it'd be much appreciated! <3


End file.
